Full Ring
by Nix's Library
Summary: The WWE is home to many families. With many 'kids' running about and their overworked parents, join us for tales of love, kindness, and loud whiny man-children.
1. Chapter 1

"Kane! Kane, wake up!"

Kane opened his eyes blearily. Someone was yelling very loudly in his ear. And they wouldn't stop. In an effort to block out the sound, he rolled over, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Kane? Stop ignoring me!"

Kane sighed inwardly and opened his eyes again. He was staring into the chest of his long time lover, The Big Show. Show was also trying to block out the sound of their adopted kid yelling in his ear.

Kane finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you need Daniel? What could you possibly need so badly that you had to rupture our eardrums?"

"I'm bored." Daniel said, sitting back and shruging.

Kane sighed, throwing the covers aside and trying not to disturb Show any further. He grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "Give me a minute to get ready Daniel."

"Hurry up!" Daniel piped as Kane shut the bathroom door.

Kane and Show had sort of adopted Daniel Bryan sometime after Kane and Daniel had become tag team partners. It wasn't like it was unusual, this was a common practice in the WWE. Many couples had taken younger wrestlers under their wings, and this was eventually tagged as being 'parents' to these 'child' wrestlers. To adopt a 'child', was to take some responsibility for these wrestlers

Kane and Show adopted Daniel because of Kane's feelings of protection. At first he'd chalked it up to needing Daniel to help defend the titles, but it didn't take long before he realized that the feelings were more brotherly, or even paternal if he dared to say it.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Kane exited the bathroom to find a cranky Daniel sitting on the bed and a weary Show trying to find his own clothes.

"Took you long enough!" Daniel grumbled, "You took forever!"

"I only took about twenty minutes." Kane glared at Daniel. Hey, just because he was raising him doesn't change the fact that he was still a grown man.

"I'm going to get ready." Show yawned, "You take Daniel and go get breakfast. I'll be down in a little bit."

"I'll save you a seat." Kane said, pecking Show on the cheek before leading Daniel out of the room.

"Hey! Quit pushing me!" Daniel barked, speeding up his pace.

Kane rolled his eyes, and continued to guide Daniel out until they were out of the hotel room.

Once they were down in the cafeteria, Daniel headed off towards the table where his friends, Miz, Alex, and Randy were sitting, while Kane headed over to what had been dubbed, 'The veteran's table'.

This table usually consisted of Show, Triple H, Shawn Micheals, Steve Austin, Undertaker (Steve, Shawn, and Mark, though they didn't compete most of the time, still traveled with the WWE, mostly to train the rookie wrestlers who signed), and Kane himself. He could see Hunter and Shawn, but his brother and his lover were nowhere to be found.

Hunter noticed Kane and waved him over, despite the fact that Kane was already approaching the table. After the initial greetings, Kane sat down and stifled a yawn.

"Where's Show?" Shawn asked, tilting his head, "Usually we can't pry you two apart with a crowbar."

Kane gave Shawn a look before replying. "Show is getting ready for the day. He'll be down in a few minutes. Where's Mark and Steve?"

"Right behind you." Kane turned to see Mark and Steve approaching the table, looking somewhat irritated to say the least.

"What happened to you?" Hunter asked, "You look like a bunch of kids TP'ed your house."

"Close." Mark said, sitting down, "Heath and Justin's brats decided that it would be funny to throw wet napkins all over our car."

Shawn winced. "That happened to me and Hunter once. Spirit Squad through eggs all over our car. It took three hours to get it off."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Steve winced.

Just then, Kane felt a bearded chin on top of his head. He smiled and looked up at his lover. "Took you long enough."

"Well I have to look my best!" Show teased, sitting down next to Kane, "Otherwise, you out-shine me, and we can't have that, can we?"

"Can we not make Hunter puke all over the table, please?" Kane teased, looking at Hunter who was feigning gagging.

"So how have you two been with the squirt?" Shawn asked, refering to Daniel.

Show groaned. "There are four different kinds of Daniel. Morning Daniel, daytime Daniel, evening Daniel, and sleeping Daniel. Morning Daniel is a pain in the ass."

Mark chuckled. "Well, you two asked for it."

"We asked for nothing!" Kane piped, swiping at his brother, "He showed up one day. We found him under a rock."

"Uh huh." Mark said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"He'll learn eventually." Shawn said, "Ours did."

Shawn was refering to his and Hunter's kids, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, and Miz sometime later. Both had also been arrogant and loud in their youth, and Kane knew that Shawn knew exactly what he was going through.

Just then there was a loud crash and the heated words of both Daniel and Chris. Everyone looked over to find that Daniel was covered in food and red in the face, and Chris accusing him of knocking him over.

Kane and Shawn, being the weird man-mothers they were, got up and rushed over the two, pulling them apart. Daniel was still squirming in Kane's grip, and Chris had rounded on Shawn, yelling that Daniel had hit him, and that he should respect his elders.

Show and Hunter had come over to help. Show had grabbed a couple of napkins and was trying to wipe Daniel off, hissing at him to be still. Hunter had swiped Chris across the head for yelling in the hotel and was telling him off.

Kane and Show decided to leave Hunter to it and lead Daniel out of the cafeteria and back up to their hotel room. Daniel was still grumbling and hiding himself behind Show, in hopes that no one would see him.

Once they were back up their hotel room, Show left to go make sure that the situation was cleared downstairs. Kane grabbed another one of Daniel's shirts and guided him to the bathroom.

"Okay, what happened?" Kane asked while Daniel stripped himself of his dirty shirt.

"Chris threw his food on me!" Daniel sniffed, "And he tried to blame it on me! Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"

Kane could. Chris had been pulling stunts like this since he joined the company back in 2000. It hadn't happened for a while now, so Kane'd thought that Chris had grown out of it.

"Did Chris trip or something?" Kane asked, handing Daniel the fresh shirt.

"No he didn't!" Daniel said loudly, "Ask Miz or Alex or Randy! He threw his food on me! Why don't you believe me?!"

"I believe you, I believe you." Kane said, holding his hands up in submission, "I was just curious."

Daniel's face softened, though it was still angry. He pulled the fresh shirt over his head, and grumbled about how much of a jerk Chris was under his breath.

Kane pulled Daniel close for a hug. "Relax," He said, rolling his eyes affectionately, "The sooner you forget about it, the sooner Chris'll forget about it."

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked, looking at Kane curiously.

"I've known Chris for a long time." Kane said, "He always pulls stuff like this, just to rile people up. When his victims calm down, he finds a new target."

Daniel nodded and Kane and him left the hotel room. "Hey Daniel," Kane said, "If Chris ever bugs you like that again, tell me. I'll beat him into next week."

Daniel smiled up at him. "I know. Thanks Kane."

As the two were walking back to the elevator, Kane thought. He sure as hell didn't ask for Daniel.

But as long as he had him, he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**And thus begins Full Ring. Another sort of gathering of odd oneshot type stories. The first three chapters will be introduction chapter, and then I'll throw in some plots. Hopefully you like this story as much as The Wrestlers Therapist! Meow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Justin." Jinder Mahal asked as Justin Gabriel walked him and Drew McIntyre down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at, "Why are we spending the day with Grandpa Wade?"

"Because Jinder." Justin said, looking over at his little charges, "Heath has a big interview at noon, and he asked me to be there."

"Why can't we come?" Drew asked.

"Because the two of you would trash the place in the better part of ten minutes." Wade Barrett was walking up to meet them, a smile on his face.

Justin smiled. "Hi Wade. Thanks so much for watching these two for the day."

"It's no trouble!" Wade assured him, gesturing Jinder and Drew over to him, "I've got big plans today!"

Justin chuckled. "Well, I've gotta go. Goodbye Jinder, Drew, Wade."

"Bye Justin!" Jinder and Drew gave Justin a hug before Wade hugged him back, patting him on the back. "Give Heath my best." Wade said.

"Will do!" Justin jogged away, "Bye!"

Wade, Jinder, and Drew waved Justin off before Wade turned to the two, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Alright kidlets." He said, "Who wants to have some fun?"

"Um, Grandpa Wade?" Drew said, "Is this going to be like those television shows where the grandfather takes the grandkids out fishing to teach them a lesson about patience?"

Wade laughed loudly. "Hell no, I hate fishing! We're going to do something actually fun!"

Jinder and Drew smiled widely and followed Wade to his car. Wade unlocked the doors and let the two in before getting in himself.

Wade started the car up and drove off, listening to the chattering of Jinder and Drew in the backseat.

Wade smiled. He missed this, having little wrestlers under his ring. Justin and Heath had been the lights of his life, though to be honest, he wished he could've stayed together with John for them. When Justin and Heath adopted Jinder and Drew, he vowed to make sure his grandkids had a better rookiehood than he'd given Justin and Heath.

After all, he'd already lost one of his kids.

Wade noticed that he was pulling up to the place he was taking the kids. He looked in his rearview mirror at Jinder and Drew. "Alright half-pints," Wade said, "Cover your eyes, you're in for a treat!"

Jinder and Drew squeezed their eyes tight as Wade pulled into a parking spot. He got out of the car and guided the kids out, instructing them to kepp their eyes shut until he told them to open them.

Once he had them standing next to eachother, Wade stepped out of the way. "Alright," He said, "Open your eyes."

Jinder and Drew opened their eyes to find themselves at Six Flags. They cheered in joy and slammed Wade in a hug. "Thanks Grandpa Wade! Thank you!"

"Hey, it's no problem!" Wade laughed, "Now lets go in, you cheeky brats!"

Jinder and Drew ran off ahead of Wade whooping happily to one another. Wade chuckled to himself and followed them, his quick pace turning into a jog to keep up with his two little charges.

He paid for their tickets and followed the little one's in. He watched as Jinder and Drew tried to decide what to do first.

"Hey," Wade said, tapping Jinder and Drew's shoulders, "Are you two ride people?"

When Jinder and Drew nodded, Wade pointed them in the direction of the Goliath. "Go on that. I'll be down here taking pictures."

"Really?" Drew looked up at Wade with huge blue eyes.

"Am I gonna drive all the way down to Six Flags and not let you two have fun?" Wade asked, "Why, that would be waste of time and money! Go frolic!"

Jinder and Drew thanked him again and dashed off towards the ride. Wade followed dutifully behind them, taking out his camera.

While Jinder and Drew got in line, Wade sat down on a bench. He watched his grandkids as closely as he could when he noticed some familar faces getting in line.

"Hey Wade, you here with the kids too?"

Wade looked up to see Rey Mysterio walking up to the bench. The faces he'd seen getting in line were Sin Cara, Evan Bourne, and Brodus Clay. Rey had obviously taken his kids and their friend to the same park.

"Yeah," Wade said, gesturing for Rey to sit down next to him, "Jinder and Drew are further in line. Brodus is here too, huh?"

"Yeah," Rey sat down and streched his legs out a bit, "Evan asked if he could bring a friend. To be honest I didn't know Brodus even like amusement park rides."

Wade shrugged. "Why not? Brodus is no wuss."

The two watched as their charges got on the ride. While the ride went it's course, Wade snapped pictures. Once the ride was over, Jinder and Drew ran up to Wade out of breath.

"That was so much fun!" Drew panted, "More! More!"

"Alright tots." Wade said, standing up, "Let's go. I'll see you later Mysterio."

Rey waved him off before his own charges came running up to him, all chattering excitedly about how much they had.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Wade thought that he was going to have to carry the two out to the car. Jinder and Drew were both very tired after their day of fun, and crashed the minute they hit the car seat.

Wade drove back to the hotel, a smile plastered on his face. He was glad to have seen Jinder and Drew so happy. Not just with the amusement park, but with life. It really reminded him of their parents.

_"Come on Justin!" Heath said, "Lets go play! There's a whole park out there waiting for us!"_

_"Wait for me Heath!" Justin cried, running quickly to keep up._

As Wade pulled up to the hotel, he saw Justin and Heath waiting for him. He sighed affectionately at the two's protectiveness over the two #MB bandmates.

Maybe Wade could've given Justin and Heath a better rookiehood. Maybe he could've been a better lover to John. Maybe he could've convinced...him not to hate him like he did.

But none of that concerned him right now. What concerned him was the two young wrestlers snoring in his backseat.

Once they were gone, and their parents were gone, that's when he would mourn .

* * *

**The second family in the story. How could I not? The whole Nexus/3MB deal has interested me since the 3MB formed. And don't worry, you'll find who 'He' is later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Randy remembered his rookiehood well. Being the bloodson of Coyboy Bob Orton and the kinson of Shawn Micheals and Triple H had its advantages. He was treated very well during his youth, had great older and later younger 'brothers', and he always got his ass kicked if he got too cocky (For DX standards).

Alex's rookiehood was a bit different. He never really had parents per say, spending most of his days with Miz, who was a bit of an asshole back then. He was toughend up be those days however, and despite his low-card status, was a really good wrestler, if only Vince could see that.

The two had always wanted to have kids of their own. Randy to give another wrestler a rookiehood like he'd had, and Alex to give another wrestler a better rookiehood than he'd had.

One day, they were sitting and talking in their hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Randy answered it to find Alex's best friend The Miz standing there.

"Hey Miz." Randy said, "What's up?"

"Hey Randy, where's Alex?" Miz said excitedly, "I have some good news for you guys."

Alex heard this and came up to the door. "Come on in Miz."

Miz entered the hotel room and Randy shut the door. They all sat on a bed and Miz started talking.

"So apparently, ever since this whole deal with Wrestlemania and then the controversy with The Shield, a bunch of rookie wrestlers don't know what to do with themselves." Miz said.

"And we should be happy with this...why?" Alex tilted his head in confusion.

"Because," Miz said, "When rookie wrestlers are scared and lost, what do they do?"

"They flock to the older wrestlers." Randy realized.

"Exactly." Miz nodded, a smirk on his face, "Isn't that what I did when I went to Shawn and Hunter? You guys have a good chance. This might be your month."

"I don't know..." Alex said, "I don't want this to be a whim sorta thing. I want it to be genuine."

"Alex, when I went to Shawn and Hunter, I was a battered rookie with a big attitude, and I was going nowhere." Miz said, "Do you really think what I have with them isn't genuine?"

"I guess not." Alex said, "But at the same time, you went to them."

"Because they practically called me over!" Miz said, waving his arms around, "Tell him Randy."

Randy looked at his little kinbrother fondly before turning to Alex. "Shawn and Hunter realized that they wanted Miz. So when he fell and crumbled like he had, they made a bigger effort to be there for him, and eventually he trusted them enough and became part of our little family."

Miz nodded. "They buttered me up and then kidnapped me. I've been a DX spawn ever since."

Alex thought abut this. Would it really be so bad to lend a hand to a rookie wrestler?

"Well," Miz got up, "I've got to go. I'll leave you to ponder this whole situation. Let me know what you decide. I want a nephew for crying out loud!"

Randy and Alex waved him out before Alex put a hand to his chin. "It sounds like we'd be taking advantage of a rookie wrestler..."

"In the end Alex," Randy said, wrapping his arms around Alex from behind, "It would really be helping a rookie wrestler. Even if we don't adopt him, wouldn't it be nice to give him some peace of mind, even if it's for a little while?"

Alex leaned back into Randy's chest and sighed. "I guess your right."

Randy kissed Alex's head before heading for the door. "Come on Alex, lets get some lunch."

Alex followed Randy out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Miz was sitting at a table by himself, and he waved them over. Alex and Randy got some food and went to sit. Not to much longer after that, Daniel came to sit with them.

"So," Miz said, "What did you two decide?"

"Decide?" Daniel tilted his head, "Decide what?"

"With the whole deal with 'Mania and The Shield, a bunch of rookies are flipping out, and you know that Alex and Randy really want to adopt." Miz explained before turning back to Randy and Alex, "So?"

"We're going to try," Alex said, "But we aren't going to force the issue. If the rookie doesn't like us, then that's okay."

"But if he does," Daniel smiled excitedly, "That means that you'll be an uncle Miz!"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Randy saw Chris Jericho, his older kinbrother, stiffen before walking over with a tray full of food. To Randy's shock, Chris pretended to trip and dumped his food all over Daniel, when really he just poured it on him. Daniel was understandedly angry, and immediatly started to tell Chris off.

"Stop!" Alex tried to yell over the noise, but neither man could hear him. Miz grabbed Alex's collor and yanked him out of the crossfire.

Shawn and Kane both ran in and held the two back from eachother. Chris turned around and yelled at Shawn, and Randy wanted to punch him in the head, luckily Hunter came in and did it for him.

Kane, Daniel, and Show, who'd run up to help, quickly exited the cafeteria. Hunter was yelling at Chris, who was being really disrespectfull back. Shawn looked at Randy and mouthed, 'Go.'

Randy gently pushed Alex and Miz in the direction of the elevators. Hunter and Shawn could handle Chris on their own.

He had bigger things to think about anyway.

* * *

Watching from afar, the small man winced at the sound of the yelling vibrating through the cafeteria. He was only watching Randy Orton and Alex Riley, when the whole room blew up.

He didn't want to cause any trouble, so he hid and stayed out of it.

Alex and Randy interested him though. They seemed nice enough, and they were obviously looking for a rookie wrestler to adopt.

_Maybe_, The little wrestler thought, _They're the home I'm looking for._

* * *

**I'm SO sorry for the wait on this chapter! I had no idea on how to write it, and I recently picked up a copy of Luigi's Mansion, Dark Moon, and I'm hooked. I loved the first game when I was younger, and I love this one just as much, if not more! Plus, my puppy is teething, and he's been a real asshole lately. I don't blame him, but it's been eating up my free time. Meow.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the fiasco with Chris Jericho, Kane and Show decided that it would be a good idea to get Daniel out of the hotel for the hotel. Justin Gabriel had overheard them and suggested the Six Flags amusement park half an hour away, but Kane and Show declined. Rides made Kane sick, and Show was too big for most of them.

So now they were sitting around thinking while Daniel watched some weird documentary on TV.

"What about the zoo?" Show suggested.

"I don't want any goat comparisons." Kane responded, "The movies?"

"That's not really an 'all day' sort of thing." Show said logically, "Plus there's nothing showing."

Kane and Show looked over at Daniel, who seemed perfectly content watching whales on TV. As it went to commercial, something interesting popped up.

"Would you like to visit the cheeriest place on earth?" Asked an overly cheery television personal dressed as a beaver, "Then come take a gander at Wacky World! We have games, prizes, and Bucky the Beaver! Only three buck, buck, bucks a ticket! Visit today! Fun for adults and childern alike!"

Kane and Show looked at eachother before turning to Daniel. "Wanna go?" Kane asked.

"Sure, why not?" Daniel said, "Making fun of Chuckie Cheese ripoffs has been a hobby of mine since childhood."

"I guess we're going to Wacky World." Show said, getting up.

* * *

Wacky World, they saw when they drove into the parking lot, looked very much like an old storage warehouse. There was a sign above the doors that said 'Wacky World starring Bucky the Buck-tastic Beaver!", and a picture of a beaver giving a thumbs up.

Kane, Show, and even Daniel just stared at it. "Are we in the right place?" Daniel asked.

"This is where Google told me to go." Show said, looking at the GPS on his cellphone.

"This looks like one of the places my brother and I would go to because our little town pitied us for living in the middle of nowhere, so they built a playplace next to a Wal-Mart." Kane stated bluntly, remembering ball-pits with oranges and trash instead of actual balls and haunted houses where the scariest part was that not even the toddlers found it frightening.

Daniel winced at the thought of a little Kane and Undertaker running around inside a Chuckie Cheese. Where Kane was imagining the most run-down place on earth, Daniel was imagining the most_ frightening_ place on earth. Undertaker dragging fellow third graders to hell, and Kane setting the bouncy house on fire.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Well?" Show looked at Kane and Daniel, "Are we going in or not?"

Kane shruged, while Daniel was already walking up to the building. "Let's go," He said, tugging on Show's jacket, "I wanna see if this place is for real."

They all went inside, and the mere scent of pizza product nearly left the walking right back out. Little kids were running around and laughing, and even the adults were acting like children. The whole place was shaking, and Kane got a little closer to Daniel, ready to shield him if the roof caved in on them.

A perky blonde teenage girl was waiting for them at the front desk. "Hello, welcome to Wacky World!" She piped, "Are you here for some fun and food?"

Show slapped his hand over Daniel's mouth before he could make a smart remark. "Yes, two adults, and one other adult who barely qualifies." Show said, glaring at Daniel with warning in his eyes.

The teenager led them to a table. She handed Kane and Show some menus meant for adults before handing Daniel a playmat. She left before Daniel could say anything.

They quickly learned that the tables were right in the middle of the crossfire, as they got pelted with small children, large men, and the occasional skee ball ("My bad, dudes!"). All three were starting to get crabby.

"Where is our food?" Show looked around impatiently for their waitress, who was supposed to have brought their pizza half an hour ago.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kane had his cheek resting on his hand and he was playing with a bendy straw, "It's probably just a Tombstone pizza that they popped in the oven and cover it with some stupid 'secret spice' or something."

"You think Daniel's having any fun?" Show asked.

Daniel had grown bored sitting at the table and had run off to play some games. Just as Show asked his question, Daniel came stalking up to the table. "That wasn't any fun! That was torture!" He shuddered to further prove his point.

Kane looked over at Daniel and gasped. Daniel was covered in bumps and bruises, there were little bits of plaster on his head and shoulders, and he was damp and somewhat smelly.

Show got up and dusted Daniel off. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"The Whack-a-mole turned into Whack-the-player, a little kid peed on me when I was under one of the playset's pipes, and Kane was right; the ceiling caved in and crushed the dance machine." Daniel said, as Show jerked his hand back.

"That's it, we're leaving." Kane sighed angerly. He'd thought coming to this dump was a bad idea, but he never imagined that it would be _this_ bad! He was hungry, he was bored, and he was downright pissed that they wasted twenty bucks on this place!

Did he mention that while the entrance fee was only three dollars a person, the food costed a fortune?

"I'm with you." Show said, wiping his hand and Daniel off with a napkin, "We'll go back to the hotel and I'll get Dominoes and a movie or something. Anything's better than this."

As if on cue, the little stage lights flitted around the arena turned on. The same teenage girl from earlier was banging on a microphone, making it screech, and giving everyone in a ten mile vicinity a headache.

"Hey everyone!" She piped, "Don't leave yet! Because I'm pleased to welcome our old friend, Bucky the Beaver!"

A guy in a beaver costume came onstage. The costume looked nothing like the cartoon image outside. It looked more realisitc than anything. It looked like...well, a beaver.

When 'Bucky' started to sing Barney songs, that's when Kane, Show, and Daniel tried to slip away.

Before they could reach the front door, a whole wave of little kids and college students attacked them while trying to get to the beaver.

By the time the three were out to their car, they were battered and bruised.

"Um, Kane? Show?" Daniel asked from the backseat.

Kane twisted his head to look at him, since Show was getting the car started. "Yes, Daniel?"

"Next time we go out as a family or whatever, can we just go to the movies or something?"

Kane smirked and leaned over to Show. "Told you."

* * *

**I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long! We've been deep-cleaning my house, and I've been playing my worst nemesis; Pokemon Hacks. They eat up all my time on the computer. Curse you Pokemon Snakewood. Curse you.**


End file.
